<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二】只有我最喜欢你 by Chuangchuang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006310">【冢不二】只有我最喜欢你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang'>Chuangchuang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冢不二】只有我最喜欢你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只有我最喜欢你</p><p> </p><p>不二今天的状态很迷。</p><p> </p><p>事情的起因是不久前他的两个从小一起长大的好友——迹部景吾和佐伯虎次郎突然公开了恋情。</p><p>消息一下子传遍了关东地区的国中网球部，乃至有交情的关西四天宝、冲绳比嘉中都有人熟人来向不二打探。</p><p>不二反而是最后一个知道的人。</p><p> </p><p>不久后景吾和小虎分别给他打来了电话，向不二解释了在一起的经过，并表示本来是想找一个合适的时机告诉不二此事，没想到被其他好事者抢了先。</p><p>不二最大程度地在好友面前表现了风度：“没关系，我很为你们高兴。祝你们幸福。”</p><p>“我们会幸福的。”</p><p>挂了电话。好友甜蜜的话语犹在耳畔。</p><p>不二心底一阵失落，脑海里一片空白。</p><p> </p><p>十四五岁的少年，有这样的小情绪也并非不能理解。</p><p>试想原本稳定的三人行，正是青春年少、恣肆飞扬、唯我独尊，兴致上来了全天下都可以被自己踩在脚底的张狂年纪，却突然发现另两人牵起了彼此的手，曾经纯粹得像水晶一般的友谊染上了暧昧的色彩。</p><p>而自己，成了这个小团体里的第三人。</p><p>有一些东西……就永远地发生了改变。</p><p>永远地不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>——总之这种事搁谁身上都要消化一下的对吧？</p><p> </p><p>于是当天下午不二练习时的状态一直都不太对劲，下了部活后，他直接跑到了学校的钢琴房。因为跟音乐老师关系好，不二有这里的钥匙，得到允许可以在课下随时使用那台三角钢琴。</p><p>一通发泄性的乱弹，不二完全沉浸在自己的情绪里，直到听到教室门发出“吱拉”一声。</p><p>循声望去，是本该已经处理完网球部事务离开学校的手塚。</p><p> </p><p>手塚的出现，对不二躁动的情绪似乎微妙地起到了一定安抚的作用。</p><p>他并没有反对手塚不经允许就合上琴盖的举动，甚至乖顺地接受了手塚想要和他谈一谈的要求。</p><p> </p><p>但没想到的是，那或许是不二和手塚认识以来，经历过最不愉快的一次谈话。</p><p>——至少开头是如此。</p><p>手塚不仅强硬地制止了不二对学校公共资产的蹂躏，还在接下来和不二的对话里，用最不讨喜的平静语调一道道揭开不二的伤疤。</p><p>从景吾和小虎，到裕太、由美姐、英二、阿隆、白石、越前……</p><p>好嘛，专挑他不爱听的说。</p><p>不二咬牙切齿，从来没发现手塚竟然这样伶牙俐齿，无论不二怎么列举“他们都很喜欢我”的例证，都被手塚轻松逐一驳回。</p><p> </p><p>不二心里感到委屈极了。</p><p>一向自视甚好、人缘奇佳的天才，以招牌式微笑和出众的颜值，走到哪里都是人见人爱的存在。他并不是要成为所有人心中最独特的那一个，佐伯和迹部是青梅竹马的好友，由美姐和裕太是他最珍重的家人，菊丸和幸村是他真诚相待的知己，白石是惺惺相惜的对手，河村更是曾经挡在他面前保护他的可靠的同伴，但是这些人……都逐一有了更为特殊的存在。</p><p>反观不二自己，直到从别人口中得知“迹部和佐伯交往了”的消息后，才蓦然从“大家都重视喜欢我”的陶醉中惊醒。</p><p>才发现不知不觉间，身边的人已都有了别的更重要的羁绊。</p><p> </p><p>“他们没那么喜欢你。”</p><p>手塚冷冰冰地道出了尖锐的真相。</p><p>也揭破了不二长期以来自我催眠的假象。</p><p>不二呆望着手塚，面前冷峻的容颜熟悉又陌生。</p><p> </p><p>不由自主地，一股难言的酸楚蓦地涌上心头。</p><p>不二并不是无理取闹的人，在内心深处，他当然知道手塚所说的一切都是实话，只是在手塚面前，不二任由自己的性格中乖张的那一部分溢出。</p><p>然而随后袭来的某种负面情绪，却是压倒了原本横亘在心头的失落。</p><p> </p><p>就想要发出控诉：</p><p> ——为什么连你也对我不好？</p><p> </p><p>手塚确实鲜少对他严厉。</p><p>那张常年在外人面前如冰雪砌就的俊颜，唯独在不二面前，有如春风一度，雪融冰销，泛出丝丝缕缕的暖。</p><p>不二已然习惯了这种特殊待遇。</p><p>手塚从不曾拒绝他提出的要求，有时候哪怕明明和原本的安排有所冲突，手塚也尽可能地优先不二。</p><p>就像上次不二在手塚要参加各校部长亲睦会的当天约手塚来学校，原本以为手塚会拒绝，结果他却意外地一口答应，安排了大石去亲睦会而专程赴不二的约。</p><p>还有一次合宿的时候，不二在图书馆遇到了手塚。当时手塚正在写当天的日记，不二故意问手塚现在有没有空。明明可以看到桌面摊开的日记本上，今天的那一页还有大半空白，手塚却说没问题，可以陪他。于是两人一起去天台看了星星。</p><p>还有众多诸如此类的事件……</p><p>有时候，不二甚至朦朦胧胧地感觉到，自己有意在利用手塚对自己的不同，暗暗地强化着这种特殊性，时不时地向手塚做着一些无异于“撒娇”的举动——理所当然地信任、依赖着他，享受“被偏爱的有恃无恐”。</p><p>为何要这么做？答案似乎很清楚，又似乎很模糊……</p><p> </p><p>回到此时此刻，眼前冷淡又严肃的手塚，让不二无所适从。</p><p>他或许没有发现，当他作为一个绝无仅有的存在影响着手塚的时候，手塚的一举一动，也无时无刻不牵扯着他的心绪。</p><p>不二感到沮丧又委屈，甚至连手塚说“我一直很注意你”都没往心里去。</p><p>现在这样任性又妄自菲薄的自己，是被手塚讨厌了吗？</p><p> </p><p>兀自低落的不二委屈地趴在桌面上。</p><p>身边传来熟悉的气息，不二抬眼望去，手塚不知什么时候靠得很近，距离他咫尺之遥，下巴忽地被一根纤长的手指抬起。</p><p>黯然的蓝眸迎上对方石墨般漆黑的瞳，仿佛有着什么道不清的涵义酝酿其中。</p><p>深深的挫败感再度袭来。</p><p>不二一向自诩了解手塚，极能从那张情绪不形于色的面容下，察觉到他的喜怒嗔痴。</p><p>然而此时他竟然无法分辨此时手塚的情绪。</p><p>“好好好，我最讨厌了行吧——”不二喉间发苦，就要甩开手塚的手。</p><p> </p><p>然而。</p><p>下一刻。</p><p>身体顺着对方刻意的施力向前倾倒，距离一瞬间消弭于无形。</p><p>轻柔的吻落在自己的唇上。</p><p>不二一阵眩晕。</p><p>仿佛五感被彻底剥夺。</p><p>这世上所剩下的，竭尽全部生命所知所感的，是手塚微凉的唇。</p><p> </p><p>他们都没那么喜欢你，下一句便是——</p><p>只有我最喜欢你。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>亲吻过后，把不二揽在怀中很久，两人就这样静静地互相拥抱着，直至温婉的夕阳彻底没入远方的楼宇，调皮的星子挂上天际。</p><p>回家的路上，像往常一样的并肩而行，但因为适才的亲密接触，气氛变得缠绵缱绻起来。</p><p>手臂的偶尔碰擦，手指的不经意接触，仿佛都能带起少年心头一阵有如醉酒般的醺意。</p><p>他们彼此都庆幸，天色已经暗了下来，不至让对方察觉自己脸上的悄然浮现的薄红。</p><p> </p><p>经过河堤的时候，河岸边的鸢尾花已经开了，一簇簇花朵迎风摇摆，甚是招摇。清澈的河水淙淙淌过，半轮清辉落在水里，只留下揉皱的轮廓，随着水波起伏漂摆不定。</p><p> </p><p>“呐，手塚。”不二忽然停下了脚步，“你看有萤火虫。”</p><p>手塚闻言望去，只见昏暗的夜色中，鸢尾花生长的草丛里，闪烁着数个光点，一群在花间蹁跹，一群在河面起舞。</p><p>萤火虫发光多是用于求偶，仔细观察，就会发现它们多是成双成对，一起在仲夏夜里轻舞飞扬。</p><p> </p><p>这般浪漫光景，所幸斯人在侧。</p><p> </p><p>手塚和不二不禁对视一眼。</p><p>在对方眼里看到了灿若星辰的光。</p><p>仿佛早已有所默契，两人各自跨前一步，忽然紧紧拥抱在了一起。</p><p>手塚的双臂在不二背后收紧，不二环住手塚劲瘦却有力的腰身，他半张脸完全贴在了手塚相对于这个年龄的少年来说已足够强健可靠的肩膀上，人体的温度透过薄薄的布料传递给他，却让他整个人都如同投入沸水一般变得滚烫。胸膛与胸膛紧紧贴在一起，心跳也随之同步共鸣。</p><p>不二满足地闭上眼。</p><p>鼻尖萦绕着从河岸边传来的独属于夏夜的清新香气，还有与他正相拥的这个世界上最为特殊存在的人的气息——像不二最爱的蓝山咖啡，有一点点酸，有一点点苦，但更引人入胜的是它的甘甜与醇美。</p><p> </p><p>“我也最喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>